El Interno del Pasillo 3
by MoonLizz
Summary: Edward se sintió impotente ante la situación. Cerró sus ojos fuerte intentado no escuchar, solo quería oír sus pensamientos en el silencio de la habitación, y fue cuando su secreto salió a la luz. De un momento a otro solo encontró silencio, haciendo que el pequeño Edward saliera de su escondite para admirar su obra.
1. Prólogo

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (Beta FFAD) _

_www facebook com /groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Unos fuertes pasos retumbaban en el pasillo, una hermosa pero misteriosa mujer se acercó a la puerta de madera que separa la habitación de aquel hombre. Nerviosa, esperaba su llegada.

El niño seguía a su lado, su expresión era preocupada. Ella se sentía cobarde como para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus opacas esmeraldas estaban abiertas de par en par, a la expectativa de cualquier suceso.

La pelinegra lo tomó fuerte del brazo y con expresión amenazante lo guio hacia la gran cama que predominaba en el lugar.

En ocasiones se le olvidaba quién era y lo trataba mal, con odio. Y eso la hacía sentir culpable, pero era inevitable, le estorbaba.

—Es él... Vamos, niño, escóndete ya —gritó, pero el pequeño no quiso hacer caso, se puso renuente a las órdenes de su madre, pero ella lo obligó a agacharse—. Vamos, mocoso... métete debajo de la cama —volvió a gritar.

Se resguardó debajo de las colchas que ya tenía en ese lugar. A sus siete años le costaba expresarse y sus pensamientos eran más desarrollados que un niño de su edad. Unas que otras personas lo calificaban como genio, pero la mayoría lo llamaba demente.

Había un secreto alrededor de Edward Masen, y él sabía que eso destruiría su vida para siempre.

Se recostó sobre el frío piso tomándose de sus rodillas como acto de protección, escuchaba cómo se abría la puerta lentamente, dejando pasar al hombre por el cual su madre lloraba constantemente.

—¿Qué tal preciosa? —La aterciopelada voz del sujeto dominó el lugar. Segundos después, escuchó los susurros de besos que su madre daba a ese hombre. Bajó la guardia con aquel sonido. Cerró sus ojos, demasiado concentrado.

De un momento a otro todo cambió, un gran estruendo chocó contra la cama.

—¡Maldita perra! —siseó el hombre sobre el rostro de la mujer, y comenzó a golpearla como poseído.

—¡No! —gritó la mujer desgarradamente.

Edward se sintió impotente ante la situación. Cerró sus ojos fuerte intentado no escuchar, solo quería oír sus pensamientos en el silencio de la habitación, y fue cuando su secreto salió a la luz.

De un momento a otro solo encontró silencio, haciendo que el pequeño Edward saliera de su escondite para admirar su obra.

.

.

.

23 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Julio 24 del 2013

—No puedo aceptar esto, Isabella. ¿A esto le llamas trabajo final? —preguntó con burla el profesor.

Ella lo observó por encima del escritorio, sabía que no era su favorita, todo el último año de universidad se lo estaba jodiendo. Isabella se sentía como cucaracha, tan pequeña y para colmo... burra. Y la verdad era otra, si no fuera por esta materia sería la mejor de su generación, pero no por este maestro se dejaría caer, esto era un reto.

Se preparaba para ser una psicóloga de renombre, pero ahora estaba enfrentando al más grande obstáculo "Andrew Kohrs".

—Lo siento, es que no sé qué puedo hacer para que a usted le guste mi proyecto, me he esforzado en buscar un tema y, no solo uno, este es el tercero. ¿Qué otro quiere? —habló con la mayor paciencia posible.

El castaño pensó, viéndola, que el plan de hartar a Isabella tuvo resultados. Ahora ella se encargaría del problema de trabajo que le quitaba el sueño. Un caso famoso ocurrido hace años atrás.

Quizás la castaña frente a él estaba capacitada para el trabajo que le costaba tomar a él mismo –y si no, si iba a joder... No podía decirle que no al maestro–, pensó. Aunque no se lo decía, la admiraba: tenía agallas.

No sabía si hacía bien, pero si ella lograba tener avances con el paciente que le iba a imponer, sería la mejor psicóloga de su generación y sin lugar a dudas de Inglaterra. Y ambos saldrían beneficiados.

—Posiblemente puedas hacer algo como última oportunidad. De ti va a depender graduarte o no. Pero lo dejo a tu decisión... comprendería tu rechazo a mi oferta, ya que puede ser intimidante para una alumna tan poco inteligente como tú —contraatacó Andrew con sabiduría, si algo sabía de Isabella es que no se dejaba intimidar por comentarios de él.

—Por supuesto que podré, profesor. Por mi carrera haré lo que sea, pero me interesa saber de qué se trata para empezar a trabajar con el tema.

El castaño se tensó por un momento, se paró de su escritorio dando una pequeña caminata alrededor de la silla donde estaba su alumna, si ella decía que no, él perdería su trabajo.

—¿Recuerdas el caso de Edward Masen?— Bella abrió los ojos de golpe. No era posible lo que estaba escuchando. Era una prueba muy grande, pero más grande era su orgullo y no se dejaría caer por nada.

Imágenes se agolparon en su mente con escenas horrendas mientras que recordaba los titulares que atemorizaron a los habitantes de la cuidad varios años atrás.

Pero Edward Masen no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

—Lo recuerdo. —Se limitó a contestar consternada.

—Ahora es prisionero del internado de San Lorenzo —le explicó, atento a sus reacciones—, lo declararon demente y no apto para estar cerca de la sociedad. Es altamente peligroso, está en el pasillo restringido del lugar, así que serás la primera que lo vea desde aquella vez que lo encarcelaron... ¿Crees poder con esto? —preguntó mirándola.

La notó dudosa y con mucho miedo, sabía que se rehusaría, estaba acabado.

Desvió su mirada de ella dando una negativa por su actitud.

—Lo haré —contestó ella a su espalda, haciendo que el castaño doctor sonriera.

—Perfecto, señorita Swan, usted cuidará al interno del pasillo tres.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (Betas FFAD)_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es autoría de Moon Midnight y Carliztwilight.**

* * *

Nota de Moon: Gracias a todas las que leen. Disculpen el retraso. Y si saben de Pauu, díganle que dé señales de vida. Disfruten el capítulo.

Nota de Lizz: Gracias a mi maravillosa beta, y a ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer. Disfruten al Demente.

* * *

**No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si éste llega y trata de meterse en tu vida, no temas; míralo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada.**

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

.

.

.

Suspiró fuertemente, se sentía nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos una y otra vez viendo cómo sus compañeros pasaban al frente exponiendo su tema.

Hoy presentaban los distintos casos para tesis ante el decano Carlisle Cullen, los ojos castaños de Isabella escrutaron lentamente al hombre mayor, sus ojos azules resaltaban ante su tez pálida, mientras que sus cabellos dorados hacían que cualquiera con sangre en las venas lo mirara, su porte era elegante mientras que sus acciones lo hacían un hombre interesante.

El gran defecto de Carlisle Cullen era su fama, era conocido como el más temido catedrático por su manera de evaluar, casi no hablaba, pocas veces se dirigía a los estudiantes destacados, por eso contaba con el apoyo de Andrew Bradley.

«Y ese era su más grande problema.»

Andrew estaba a cargo de su clase, se sentía intimidada a pesar que había lidiado con todo tipo de profesores anteriormente, pero solo era mirar su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos grises para dejarla sin ninguna palabra en mente.

Él era tan duro como Carlisle, pero de repente se mostraba débil, le gustaba cada faceta que este hombre mostraba en clase, pero últimamente estaba renuente con ella, algo había cambiado en su trato que hacía insoportable el tiempo que ella estaba en el salón.

Solo faltaban unos meses para graduarse, pero antes tenía que pasar su tesis con la copia barata de Gabriel Emerson.

Se sentía atraída como insecto hacia una gran luz incandescente, pero estaba prohibido, era su profesor de tesis y debía de protegerse antes de caer.

Negó su cabeza lentamente con una tonta sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, debía dejar de pensar en Andrew Bradley y concentrarse en el tema que estaba por exponer.

Presto atención al estrado, observando cómo su compañero presentaba su tema, Carlisle estaba sentado frente a la clase mientras que Andrew seguía de pie mirando a la nada.

Lo notaba a la defensiva, no podía dejar de verlo, sus músculos estaban tensos mientras que su traje gris se arrugaba cada vez que él se cruzaba de brazos, se quedó admirándolo, no sabía cómo podía haber tanta perfección en un hombre, a pesar de estudiar cada rasgo de los pensamientos humanos, se hallaba perdida cada vez que intentaba saber qué era lo que él pensaba de ella.

De un momento a otro la plata fundida de sus ojos se cruzó con su escrutinio, se sintió apenada al ser pillada, centró su mirada en Richard por fin escuchando parte de la clase.

—Si avanzamos en los anhelos sabremos el porqué de sus manías... además, debemos esforzarnos en la infancia del paciente ya que...

—Eso lo sabemos todos, Richard —interrumpió Carlisle fastidiado.

Sintió a Andrew despegar la mirada de ella viendo al alumno expositor.

—Creo que todos aquí presentes vemos índice de maldad en Discovery, por favor siéntate y esfuérzate un poco más —agregó tajante el castaño profesor ante la negativa de Carlisle.

El alumno no pudo chistar, bajó del estrado tomando su lugar, siendo analizado ante la grisácea mirada de Andrew.

«Ese hombre era la pesadilla de cualquier estudiante de su carrera.»

Él solo observaba a la decepción que tenía como alumnos, por otro lado, ella estaba completamente nerviosa, cerró sus ojos negándose a pasar, pero tenía que hacerlo para que el plan diera resultados.

Volvió a suspirar tomando notas de su entorno, todos estaban preocupados, los asientos hacían hilera en forma de bajada hacia el gran escenario donde el profesor y el catedrático estaban.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente mientras que el castaño revisaba la lista para ver el siguiente desdichado que pasaría.

—Isabella Swan —nombró Andrew, despegando la vista de la mesa.

La castaña se incorporó segura, sentía la mirada de su profesor en ella, no tenía que preocuparse, era la mejor en la clase y sabía que su tema era el más relevante de todos, se había propuesto impresionar a su arrogante profesor, y de paso echarse al bolsillo al catedrático de la facultad de psicología.

Miró de reojo al castaño, era atractivo, la intimidaba, pero no dejaría que sus hermosos ojos la hicieran pequeña en esta oportunidad.

Se acomodó su elegante vestido, siendo observada por sus colegas que le deseaban suerte de distintas maneras.

Miró a sus oyentes al llegar al estrado, apretó sus manos en puños viendo la mirada grisácea de Andrew, le demostraría que podía.

«Concéntrate, Bella»

—Buenas tardes, para dar inicio quisiera plantearme en esta época —habló segura—, a lo que me refiero es que estamos en la época cibernética. Ahora salieron nuevas enfermedades a flote además de las que ya conocemos, como son la manía, esquizofrenia por mencionar algunas; ejemplo, hoy en día los jóvenes y hasta adultos son víctimas de nuevos trastornos como la depresión del Facebook, dependencia al internet... —escuchó el carraspeo de su tormento, interrumpiéndola momentáneamente. Ella se limitó a observar al frente, no sentía que le estuviese yendo mal—, como el síndrome de la llamada perdida... Antes las personas no sentían que su teléfono vibraba o sonaba porque antes no había teléfonos y...

—Eso no me sirve, señorita Swan… —Las protestas de los demás se hicieron presentes, y la mirada de extrañeza de Carlisle hacia Andrew le decía que no estaba mal en su tema—. ¡Silencio todos! —gritó, callando los murmullos de los presentes—. Mire, señorita... Swan, no se lo tome a mal pero necesito más de usted… —siseó con una sonrisa, descolocándola.

Ella no dijo nada, sabía que no debía. Solo asintió y bajó del estrado tragándose su coraje, pasó de lado de Carlisle siendo observada por él, caminó rápidamente tomando asiento y así resignándose a ver las presentaciones faltantes.

Al pasar los minutos solo escuchaba negativas de ambos profesores, su mente daba vueltas pensando en qué había hecho mal, pero no lo entendía, su trabajo era el mejor además de ser un tema relevante en estos tiempos.

Volteó a ver al profesor Andrew y este negó varias veces. ¿Por qué le hizo esto? Bendito universo que estaba en su contra.

Lo veía atentamente, él era como el hombre de sus sueños, pero la misma palabra lo decía, él solo era un sueño, ahora lo único que le quedaba era encontrar un tema demasiado bueno para impresionarlo, se sentía frustrada de solo pensar que tenía que comenzar nuevamente.

Escucho cómo la exposición se daba por terminada, vio a Carlisle tomar sus cosas y cruzar palabras con Andrew, por su parte ella no perdió más el tiempo y salió del recinto apresurada.

Escuchaba sus marcados taconeos en el piso de la universidad, sentía que estaba desprotegida con el vestido que se había puesto para la presentación, podía percibir miradas lujuriosas de varios alumnos cuando ella pasaba, y siendo seguida por un comentario u otro.

—¡Swan! —Escuchó que gritaron por el pasillo. Con nervios a flor de piel, se giró encontrándose con la mirada del profesor Andrew.

Dio un paso atrás como autodefensa, lo notaba distinto, la miraba… diferente.

Él frunció su ceño, la evaluó con la mirada lentamente, sonriendo de manera seductora.

—La veo en cinco minutos en mi oficina —demandó el castaño por lo bajo, a lo que ella solo atino asentir.

Vio cómo él se perdía en el bullicio de los pasillos de la universidad, suspiró nerviosa, tomó su libro y lo apretó hacia su pecho.

Sabía que algo malo sucedería.

Siguió torpemente los pasos de su más anhelante sueño, no le gustaba su nuevo trato hacia ella y sabía que no soportaría estar a solas con esos ojos grises.

Vio la puerta de cedro con un letrero dorado diciendo "Psic. Andrew Bradley", se detuvo con aquella sensación molesta en su estómago, trató de concentrarse para que los revoloteos desaparecieran, tocó tímidamente la puerta esperando respuesta, pero al contrario de eso, el apuesto hombre le abrió su puerta invitándola a pasar.

La oficina era pulcra y limpia, había una combinación de colores blancos con cafés, tenía pequeños detalles que mostraban su seriedad y entrega, su personalidad y su ser.

Se mantuvo de pie frente al escritorio, pero el ruido de la silla corriéndose detrás de ella la asustó, esa era la clara invitación de su profesor a que tomara asiento, y lo hizo, él por su parte siguió caminando en la oficina, poniendo sus nervios en punta ante el silencio del lugar.

—Lamento tanto mi comportamiento en clase —dijo de repente, seguía caminando a sus espaldas impidiendo que ella analizara sus rasgos—, pero tienes que cambiar de tema para tu proyecto. —No la miraba, la estaba evitando.

Bella quería que la mirara, deseaba que el profesor le dirigiera sus ojos grises, pero de un momento a otro la cordura se adueñó de ella, se sintió llenarse de ira al escuchar cómo él rechazaba su proyecto.

—Pero... —suspiró enojada—, ¿por qué no lo dijo hace unos días? —replicó, escuchó los pasos acercándose a ella, viendo cómo él le hacía frente, y por fin la miró—. Me hubiese evitado tanto trabajo...

—No depende de mí, yo no aprobé tu proyecto para que lo expusieras, debiste tener más comunicación conmigo... —manifestó molesto, ella cerró sus ojos y pidió paciencia para no golpearlo, aunque otra parte de ella se moría por besarlo—. Dejemos esto de lado, Swan, no importa, además de haberme presentado primero tu tema a mí primero, te habría dicho que no es buen trabajo... —Bella alzó una ceja descontenta, él estaba siendo totalmente injusto con ella—. Vamos, señorita Swan, eso no era un buen tema… No podía aceptarlo, Isabella, yo espero más de ti —expresó con burla el profesor.

Bella lo miró por encima del escritorio, sabía que no era su favorita, el último año de universidad se lo estaba jodiendo, dando negativas.

Se sentía como cucaracha cada vez que la miraba, ella estaba ilusionada con alguien frío como él y se estaba cansando.

Si no fuera por la materia que era la más importante de todas, sería la mejor de su generación, pero no, por este maestro no se dejaría caer, esto se convertiría en un completo reto.

Ella se preparaba para ser una psicóloga de renombre, pero sus sentimientos estaban interfiriendo, ahora estaba enfrentando al más grande obstáculo: Andrew Bradley.

—Lo siento, es que no sé qué puedo hacer para que a usted le guste mi proyecto, me he esforzado en buscar un tema y, no solo uno, este es el tercero. ¿Qué otro quiere? —Le habló con la mayor paciencia posible.

El castaño pensó, viéndola, que el plan de hartar a Isabella tuvo resultados.

Tenía algo en mente para ella desde hacía tiempo, un problema le venía quitando el sueño varios meses atrás y estaba seguro que la linda alumna frente a él sería capaz de llevar ese caso a la luz, se ahorraría muchas molestias, además tendría la oportunidad de tenerla cerca.

Este era un caso famoso ocurrido varios años atrás.

No sabía si hacía bien, pero si ella lograba tener avances con el paciente que le iba a imponer, sería la mejor psicóloga de su generación y sin lugar a dudas de Inglaterra. Y ambos saldrían beneficiados.

—Posiblemente puedas hacer algo como última oportunidad. De ti va a depender graduarte o no. Pero lo dejo a tu decisión... comprendería tu rechazo a mi oferta, ya que puede ser intimidante para una alumna tan poco inteligente como tú —contraatacó Andrew con sabiduría, si algo sabía de Isabella es que no se dejaba intimidar por comentarios de él.

La miraba nerviosa, estaba tan cerca de tocarla y poder cruzar la pequeña línea prohibida que los separaba, su vestido negro ceñido lo hacía desconcentrarse, moría por tenerla, pero por su bien, debía esperar.

—Por supuesto que podré, profesor. Por mi carrera haré lo que sea, pero me interesa saber de qué se trata para empezar a trabajar con el tema.

El castaño se tensó por un momento, se paró de su escritorio dando una pequeña caminata alrededor de la silla donde estaba su alumna, si ella decía que no, él perdería su trabajo y la oportunidad de acercarse.

—¿Recuerdas el caso de Edward Masen? —Bella abrió los ojos de golpe. No era posible lo que estaba escuchando. Era una prueba muy grande, pero más grande era su orgullo y no se dejaría caer por nada.

Imágenes se agolparon en su mente con escenas horrendas mientras que recordaba los titulares que atemorizaron a los habitantes de la cuidad varios años atrás.

Pero Edward Masen no podía ser tan malo, o quizás se equivocaba.

—Lo recuerdo. —Se limitó a contestar consternada.

—Ahora es prisionero del internado de San Lorenzo —le explicó, atento a sus reacciones—, lo declararon demente y no apto para estar cerca de la sociedad. Es altamente peligroso, está en el pasillo restringido del lugar, así que serás la primera que lo vea desde aquella vez que lo encarcelaron... ¿Crees poder con esto? —preguntó mirándola.

La notó dudosa y con mucho miedo, sabía que se rehusaría, estaba acabado.

Desvió su mirada de ella dando una negativa por su actitud.

—Lo haré —contestó ella a su espalda, haciendo que el castaño doctor sonriera.

—Perfecto, señorita Swan, usted cuidará al interno del pasillo tres.

Isabella quería salir corriendo de esa oficina, la decisión que había tomado no era buena... solo le traería problemas. Pero no podía defraudarle a sus padres y menos a ella.

Miró dudosa a sus alrededores al que profesor la observaba atento, su expresión la ponía nerviosa, sonrió débilmente.

—¿Me puedo retirar? —preguntó temerosa, vio que el profesor no le quitaba la mirada, estaba sentado frente a ella, su cuerpo se veía tenso.

Por alguna razón se le hizo pesado el ambiente, se levantó de su asiento clavando la vista en su vestido que se subía hasta sus muslos, quiso bajarlo, pero Andrew le jaló su mano perdiéndose en sus piernas con mirada oscura.

—Isabella... —empezó a hablar nervioso—, yo... —La castaña sintió cómo se sonrojaba debido a la intensidad de la mirada.

Sintió que Andrew aflojaba su agarre quitando su mano de la suya, bajó su falda de sus muslos ante el atento escrutinio de los ojos grises.

—Perdone, Swan, puede retirarse —dijo por fin el profesor, lo miraba perdido, no sabía qué era lo que pensaba, se limitó solo a asentir y caminar hacia la puerta del despacho.

—Gracias, profesor.

.

.

.

—Mierda, Mierda, Mierda... —repetía sin parar Isabella cuando caminaba por la calle. Llevaba los auriculares puestos tratando de despejar su mente, pero por desgracia estaba tan frustrada que no escuchaba nada.

Se sentía nerviosa, conforme caminaba su cuerpo era víctima de pequeños temblores, veía las calles transitadas de la cuidad, no estaba al tanto de su alrededor, no podía hacerlo.

La actitud de Andrew la tenía mal, pero ese no era el motivo por el que estaba así, el nombre de Edward Masen venía cada vez que recordaba algo referente a su carrera.

Miró su casa a la cercanía suspirando fuertemente, estaba por llegar mientras que las interrogantes sobre su tema la tenían al borde del colapso.

Observó la casa pintoresca del lugar con detalles eclécticos, ella vivía a las afueras de la cuidad de Londres, tenía que caminar para llegar a la parada del transporte, era un camino largo y tedioso, pero perdida en pensamientos ni siquiera lo sintió.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta pero quedó helada.

—¿Qué le diré a mis papás? —se preguntó a sí misma en un siseo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa dejando su maletín y abrigo a un lado de ésta, miró a todas partes viendo el lugar vacío.

Extrañamente, ahora ya no pensaba en Andrew, tanto que le había costado sacarlo de su cabeza en la mayoría del semestre y era mejor así, ahora el único nombre que pasaba en ella era el de Edward Masen.

Aún no podía creer que la rechazaran de nuevo, había trabajado en el tema y sus padres estaban al tanto, no sabía cómo ellos responderían ante la negativa que le habían dado.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —gritó en la soledad de la sala, percibió un extraño olor caminando hacia la cocina, siguiendo las risas que de pronto escuchó.

—Estamos en la cocina, cariño —contestó su hermosa madre... René Swan.

La castaña dudó en seguir caminando, pero la fuerza del universo la obligó a moverse. Sus padres reían por una broma de alguno de ellos, supuso. Pero ella sabía que dejarían hacerlo en cuanto escucharan lo que tenía que decirles.

Entró a la estancia topándose con su padre.

—Tu madre nunca cambiará, Isabella... —La chica miró a su padre, al cual le salían lágrimas de los ojos por la risa. Charlie Swan era dueño de taxis en Londres, y es por eso que su vida era estable.

Volvió a echarse a carcajadas mirando a su madre de reojo.

—Ahora se le quemaron los tomates... —Volvieron a estallar en risas, ella se mantenía callada.

—Prometo ser menos distraída —dijo su madre llevando unos trastos al fregadero. La chica se dejó caer en la silla del comedor. No tenía nada de apetito a causa de la preocupación y de tanto pensar en la forma que les diría a sus padres que fue rechazado su proyecto, y el nuevo que le habían puesto.

Mientras ellos seguían riendo, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, llamando así la atención de sus padres.

—Vamos, nena... —habló por lo bajo Renée—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —cuestionó por fin, sintió las manos de ella en sus hombros en señal de apoyo, levantó su rostro mirándolos con tristeza.

Sabía que los iba a defraudar. Para ellos, su hija era perfecta y no tenía derecho a fallar. La primera vez que les dijo que su proyecto de tesis había sido desechado, la castigaron por una semana, a pesar de su edad a ellos se les hacía fácil reprenderla dejándola sin dinero para financiar sus gustos.

A Bella no le gustaban esos tratos, ya no era una niña, pero eso era algo que sus padres no entendían.

Los miró decidida, suspirando, dándose por vencida, encaró más a Charlie por su temperamento, así se decidió a hablar.

—Volvieron a desechar mi proyecto —confesó, esquivando su mirada en un punto perdido en la cocina. Sintió que sus piernas le temblaban de los nervios.

Sus padres solo la observaban con las risas esfumando de sus rostros, el ambiente se cargó de un momento a otro, cerró los ojos con la abrumadora sensación, para después abrirlos hacia su padre.

El señor Swan se pasaba las manos por el pelo, bastante enojado mientras que Renée la miraba con decepción. La tristeza se instaló en el corazón de Bella, ella solo se limitó a llorar en silencio, había sido un día terrible. Estaba tan tensa que necesitaba sacar todo aquello que la embargaba.

—Pero, ¿por qué demonios? —vociferó Charlie—. Es inaceptable, Isabella... este es el tercero. —Su padre comenzó a caminar.

Estaba metida en pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre llegó a su lado y la abrazó. Sintió que sus lágrimas la inundaban.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que va a suceder? —Bella solo asintió, se sabía de memoria el discurso de su padre con los últimos fracasos—. No podrás graduarte, serás la burla y solo por un proyecto mediocre que tú no puedes hacer. Te creí más capaz, más inteligente —gritó furioso, su pecho bajaba y subía constantemente por el enojo.

—Basta, Charlie —interfirió Renée.

Cuando Charlie perdía la razón no se daba cuenta del significado y del peso de sus palabras.

—Padre..., ya me asignaron el proyecto, y si todo sale bien podré graduarme con los demás —dijo temerosa aún en brazos de su madre, le temblaba la voz, Charlie le daba miedo cada vez que se ponía así, lo amaba tanto que su mal genio era lo que más le pesaba.

—¿Y si no sale bien? —contraatacó el hombre, ofuscado.

—Saldrá, Charlie... Cariño, confiemos en ella, es inteligente y sabe bien lo que hace. —La miró y besó su frente.

El pelinegro caminaba por toda la cocina como león enjaulado, el olor a quemado ya se había disipado pero la furia de él seguía latente.

—Ya he confiado demasiado y mira lo que ha hecho —continuó molesto, la mirada de Renée cambió de un momento a otro, dejando a Bella helada.

—Todos merecemos otra oportunidad —la defendió, a lo que el hombre solo bufó, pero bastó con ver a su esposa para no decir nada más—. Vamos, nena, dinos… ¿en qué consiste ese nuevo proyecto? —indagó su madre sentándose frente a ella. A Charlie no le quedó otra que hacer lo mismo.

La castaña sentía su corazón en la garganta, el tema era delicado y sabía que su madre le temía mucho a aquel asesino de mujeres que estuvo suelto varios años atrás, si les decía en qué consistía, estaba segura que la situación entre su familia iba a empeorar.

—Verán..., no sé muy bien cómo lo vaya a desarrollar, pero lo primero que me asignaron fue... —Perdió las palabras, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos—. ¿Recuerdan a Edward Masen? —La pareja abrió los ojos de golpe al oír el nombre, era más que obvio que todo mundo lo recordaba—. Bueno, el plan es que si consigo curarlo, podré graduarme —explicó con la mayor emoción posible para dar a entender que el tema no le afectaba.

La cara del padre se tornó de diferentes tonalidades, la madre la miraba fijamente esperando a que dijera que era una broma, por su parte, ella esperaba a que hablaran, que dijeran algo para consolarla y decirle que había hecho bien, que esa decisión había sido la mejor.

—¿Estás loca? —gritó el padre, levantándose de su silla y caminando de un lado hacia otro, vio cómo trataba de calmarse para no explotar en furia, sin duda ésta era la peor locura de su vida—. ¡Te das cuenta lo que hiciste! —La miró y colocó sus manos a los lados—. Sabía que eras idiota, pero no hasta qué grado.

—¡Charlie Swan! Basta ya —interfirió Renée asombrada, llegó al lado de la castaña, quien ya lloraba por el coraje que la había inundado ante las hirientes palabras.

—¡Basta y una mierda! —gritó el hombre que jamás decía palabras malsonantes delante de sus mujeres—. ¿Te das cuenta lo que tu hija acaba de hacer? —Renée abrazo más a su hija—. Ha firmado su muerte, ese hombre es peligroso, Renée, ha matado a su propia familia, además… —Se cubrió los ojos y estos se pusieron cristalinos—. Nena, date cuenta... —Llegó al lado de ambas mujeres y se puso de rodillas, tomó las manos de su hija y esposa, suspirando—. Eres mi princesa y eres frágil, por lo tanto no dejaré que hagas eso, prefiero que te quedes sin título a que vayas a cuidar a ese loco... A ese demente... —Alzó un poco más su voz.

La castaña quedó asombrada ante la actitud bipolar de su padre, no podía creer hasta dónde tenía miedo de aquel caso, incluso aceptaba que no se graduase, tal vez estaba más loco Charlie que el mismo Edward.

—Tu padre tiene razón, cariño —habló su madre—, no dejaremos que vayas, tenemos que protegerte y no te dejaremos en manos de ese asesino, jamás nos lo perdonaríamos.

Isabella no hablaba, solo escuchaba y aun no podía entender cómo la trataban sus padres, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no podía tomar decisiones propias. De la angustia pasó al enojo en un solo momento, defendería sus propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Suspiró y sacó valor donde creyó que nunca lo tuvo, se levantó ante la minuciosa mirada de sus padres sobre ella, no sabía qué decir, dónde comenzar, se tocó el puente de la nariz.

Su padre se sentó en donde ella estaba antes y observó a su hija, sabía que algo estaba mal en su comportamiento, quiso replicar, pero la castaña lo frenó con su mano al aire.

—Yo los amo y los respeto, profundamente —comenzó a decir nerviosa, ya no lloraba, tenía los ojos húmedos, por primera vez en su vida se sentía decidida, mientras que ambos la miraban serios—. Tengo veintitrés años y estoy a nada de graduarme, he aceptado sus reclamos sin contradecirlos, siempre me quedo callada tragándome mis sentimientos con ello. —Vio a Charlie arrugar el ceño.

—No vengas a querer chantajearme con tu psicología barata, niña —advirtió su padre.

—No es psicología barata, Charlie... —contestó irritada—, y por primera vez en tu vida deja que hable, ya fue suficiente, soy mayor para tomar decisiones propias y ya es hora que ustedes lo respeten, como yo respeto las suyas.

La cara del pelinegro comenzó a convertirse en un poema, no pasando desapercibido para ella. Renée le tomó la mano, apretándola en una silenciosa señal a que se calmara.

—Tal vez a ti no te interese el título, pero tú mismo me enseñaste a luchar por lo propio y eso es lo que voy a hacer. —Lo vio tratando de interrumpir, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo—. Ya tomé mi decisión, y esa es graduarme, trataré a Edward Masen y ustedes lo aceptarán —aclaró con firmeza, sin un ápice de lágrimas en su rostro—. Querían un título, les daré uno y tendré la satisfacción de demostrarles que puedo, que lo lograré y seré la mejor psicóloga de Inglaterra, curaré al señor Masen y a muchos más —aseguró terminando.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —gritó con frustración Charlie.

Él por su parte sabía que estaba perdiendo, cuando su hija tomaba una decisión, nadie la hacía cambiar de parecer. Era igual a él.

—Tú serás una psicóloga, no psiquiatra, date cuenta de eso, no estás preparada para cuidar a un loco... No dejaré que lo hagas —sentenció, dando por terminado el tema.

Ella rodeó el cuadro de la conversación enojada, miró determinadamente a su padre, desconociéndose a sí misma.

—No estoy pidiéndoles consejos. —Era la primera vez que les hablaba de esa forma a ambos—. Solo les aviso lo que haré, les guste o no, cuidaré al interno del pasillo tres. —Esto tenía que terminar, dio por hecho lo que acababa de aclarar y así les dio la espalda dispuesta a salir del comedor.

—Alto ahí. —Escuchó el grito de Charlie.

Obedeció sin más, pero quería darles la cara.

—Si esa es tu última decisión, la vamos a respetar. —Sonrió girándose hacia ellos—. Solo te digo que mientras vivas debajo de éste techo, harás lo que yo te diga y eso es que no cuidarás a ese loco...

—Bien. —Miró a ambos, Renée estaba muda, ella la miraba en una clara expresión de ayuda, pero nunca lo hizo, dirigió su atención a su padre—. Si eso quieres, ésta será la última noche que pasaré en tu casa, mañana mismo me voy.

Ya había decidido.

Había llegado el momento de levantar vuelo, hacerse valer por sí misma y encontrar aquella seguridad que le faltaba, si seguía bajo el mando de Charlie estaba más que segura que no podría tomar sus propias decisiones, tenía que alejarse, ser valiente.

Se apresuró hacia su cuarto, tenía que despejarse y alejarse del lugar.

—¡Isabella! —gritó su padre, pero la castaña ya estaba en su cama, con la almohada sobre su cara tratando de desahogarse, pero por alguna razón no podía, se sentía liberada.

Abajo, el hombre mayor estaba desesperado, se estaba dando cuenta del error que cometió al imponerle varias normas a su hija, se sentía cansado y furioso, pero quería darle lo mejor.

—Fuiste muy duro, Charlie —le reclamó Renée, él no decía nada, solo miraba un punto fijo en aquella cocina donde antes habían estado riendo, lo había echado todo a perder—. Si ella se marcha, yo me iré con ella —sentenció.

—Por supuesto que no dejaré que se vaya. —El hombre se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana—. Solo era para presionarla, pero no funcionó, sin duda ella sabe lo que quiere y su coraje no le permite desistir, por Dios, Renée… tú me conoces, tengo miedo, ese hombre es peligroso y ella aún no está preparada para esto.

—Lo sé, amor, pero démosle un voto de confianza, apoyémosla. —Lo miró suplicante y se acercó a él. Los brazos de su marido la rodearon, quedando en un tranquilo silencio.

—Te juro que lo quiero hacer, pero no estoy convencido, no mandándola a manos de ese asesino, no me pidas esto porque no puedo. Hablaré con su profesor y le pediré que la cambie de proyecto.

Sintió a su mujer tensarse, se separó abruptamente de él, con ira en sus ojos.

—¡Por Dios, ya basta, Charlie! —reclamó alzando la voz—, deja de ser tan sobreprotector, nuestra hija tiene que crecer, además ¿crees que si ese hombre fuera tan malo y peligroso, los profesores permitirían que una novata lo tratase? —Charlie negó—. Entonces déjala que ella resuelva esto, estaremos para apoyarla. Ella es fuerte. —Él solo se limitaba a negar.

—Lo acepto solo por el momento, pero si mi hija sufre, quiero dejarte en claro que voy a interferir, ¿lo oyes?

La mujer no dijo nada, volvió a su abrazo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Por eso te amo. —Se acercó y lo besó—. Ahora ve arriba, habla con ella. —Le dio una sonrisa de lado, Charlie se sintió preso de un suspiro yendo hacia arriba.

Estaba acostada, su almohada tapaba sus gemidos de frustración.

Aún no llegaba a comprender por qué sus padres eran así de sobreprotectores, ella ya era una mujer mayor, a sus veintitrés años varias de sus compañeras y amigas tenían ya una familia propia, Bella había tomado otro camino al decidir terminar su carrera, quería ser alguien de renombre, que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos.

Durante la universidad no había tenido cabida el amor, jamás había pasado por su cabeza enamorarse, hasta que cierto profesor con cabello castaño y ojos grises se cruzó por su camino, se encogió de hombros al recordar sus estúpidas ilusiones, aunque ella se sintiera atraída por él, no había manera que estuvieran juntos, era invisible para cualquiera y solo era conocida como la chica más lista de la clase.

Había tomado una decisión, ahora viviría, Charlie una vez le dijo que para lograr lo que una quería en la vida no importaba el precio que se tuviera que pagar, lo importante era lograrlo, y ese sería su lema desde ahora. Estaba segura que su padre jamás se imaginaria que utilizaría sus palabras en su contra.

Sabía de antemano que vivir sola significaba independencia y responsabilidad, por un momento dudó en tener esas dos cualidades, pero minutos después pensó que ya era necesario vivir alejada de ellos, ser independiente y enfrentar la vida ella sola.

Era la mejor decisión, no iba a acostumbrarse tan rápido a estar sin sus padres, y menos a vivir sin nadie a su alrededor, pero lo haría, además no tenía la fortuna de tener padres inmortales, sabía que un día ellos le faltarían.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, ahora trazaría un plan para poner todo en marcha, tenía algo ahorrado gracias a los trabajos de medio tiempo que había hecho a escondidas de Charlie, el plan era comprarse un auto con ese dinero, ahora le sería de gran ayuda, no era una gran cantidad como para comprar una mansión, pero sí lo suficiente para rentar un buen departamento mientras se graduaba y conseguía trabajo.

Mañana a primera hora haría sus maletas para comenzar a buscar su nuevo hogar, sabía que estaba siendo precipitada, pero no cedería ante sus padres, le demostraría a ellos, a Andrew, incluso a ella misma que ya era todo una mujer, hecha y derecha.

Se levantó de la cama, decidió comenzar a preparar sus cosas para distraer sus pensamientos, no es como si se fuera del país, solo viviría a cierta distancia de sus padres y los vería las veces que ella quisiera.

Si es que Charlie se lo permitía.

Habían pasado varios minutos en los que llevaba empacando sueños y triunfos en el fondo de su maleta roja, estaba tan sumergida pensando, cuando se oyó un leve golpe en la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Puedo pasar? —La voz de su padre sonaba apenada al otro lado de la puerta, giró sus ojos en blanco tratando de controlarse, ella ya no necesitaba más gritos.

—Si vienes a pelear mejor ahórrate tus palabras, créeme cuando te digo que ya me quedaron bastante claras tus indicaciones —dijo aún con la puerta de por medio, sintió escocer sus ojos, los frotó para evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

—Vamos linda, abre, te prometo que vengo en paz. —Escuchó frustrada, masculló un leve "adelante" viendo cómo Charlie entraba cuidadoso a su habitación.

Sus ojos escrutaron todo el espacio, era color rosa, como años atrás él mismo había pintado, dio un paso en la alfombra y se paralizó al ver a su hija sentada en el piso con maletas y ropa a su alrededor.

No hizo más que observar en silencio y sentarse en la cama de ella, quien no levantaba o dirigía una mirada en su dirección, era más que obvio que estaba molesta.

—¿Vas a hablar? —preguntó cortante la castaña, varios minutos pasaron y al no escuchar respuesta se limitó a observarlo, encontrándose con la mirada cansina de su padre—. Si no es así, te digo que me quitas mi tiempo. Te recuerdo que me acabas de correr de tu casa, y si me sigues atrasando no me podré ir mañana, y eso será tan malo para ti como para mí. —Las palabras de la joven salían a borbotones, eso era producto de su nerviosismo y no lo controlaba. Por su parte Charlie quería reírse, pero estaba seguro que eso le molestaría a su Bella—. Me atrasaré en mi proyecto y si fuera poco no encontraré un lugar para vivir mañana, sé que te disgustare más.

—¡Detente! —interfirió, sobresaltando a la castaña que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas —. Quizás sería mejor platicar antes de cualquier decisión. ¿Puedo hablar? —preguntó con cautela.

Isabella no dijo nada, se limitaba a mirarlo esperando cualquier cosa de Charlie Swan.

—Para empezar dejemos algo muy claro, yo no te corrí, tú sola lo decidiste. —Vio cómo bajó nuevamente la mirada—. Lo siento, cariño, sé que ya no eres una niña y eso duele, ¿me oyes? —Bella lo miró y el sintió la oportunidad para acercarse a donde ella estaba, se sentó en el piso, tomándole las manos.

Él acostumbraba a ser muy cariñoso con ella, pero a la vez solía ser represivo.

—También te creo capaz de tomar decisiones propias pero acertadas, y la que tomaste no la fue del todo ¿de acuerdo? —La vio asentir—. Tu madre tiene razón, los profesores saben por qué hacen y toman sus decisiones. Quizá después de todo ese hombre no sea tan malo, pero no por eso estaré tranquilo, respetaré tu decisión, pero si veo que sufres, iré a rescatarte ¿entiendes? No me importa si te quedas sin título, primero es tu bienestar y después lo material… Por supuesto que no te estoy subestimando, pero siento y te aseguro que no estás preparada para tomar una responsabilidad de ese tamaño, el caso de ese hombre es para psiquiatras, no para psicólogos.

La castaña pensó que su padre tenía toda la razón, ella también lo había pensado, pero haría todo por obtener ese título, miró a Charlie debatido por la situación, y se dedicó a apretar su agarre.

—Siempre estaré para protegerte, princesa, tanto yo como tu mamá. —A estas alturas las lágrimas la habían traicionado.

Se sentía afortunada que a pesar de los peores momentos siempre Charlie torcía su orgullo hacia ella, no podía recriminar nada ya que él buscaba lo mejor para ella, pero no desistiría a lo que en ese momento fue una señal divina.

—Gracias —contestó simple, secó sus lágrimas mientras que lo abrazaba del cuello.

—Te quiero —soltó el hombre mayor en tono meloso—. Deja de hacer esas maletas y bajemos a comer, de seguro que tú mama ya arregló el desastre. —La ayudó a levantarse del piso y abrió la puerta. Ella miró sus cosas dispersas sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar las cosas.

—¿Papá? —Su padre volteó a verla—. Yo creo que ha llegado el momento después de todo. —Él arrugó su entrecejo, no comprendiendo lo que Bella le decía.

—¿De qué hablas ahora? —Sonrió preocupado, no sabía qué era lo que ella pensaba.

Ella observó su habitación dedicándole una sonrisa, su mente se había abierto y ahora estaba experimentando la tapa de autosuficiencia de la que había leído tanto en sus libros de la universidad.

—Ha llegado el tiempo de ser libre, tal vez no me iré mañana de la casa, pero si lo haré después de que me gradúe, es una decisión que he decidido tomar, no quiero problemas, quiero que estemos todos bien ¿de acuerdo?

Charlie no sabía qué decir, a modo de autodefensa se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Tenía que pasar, nena, y si es tu decisión la respeto, has crecido y entiendo que un día quieras partir.

.

.

.

La noche era fría e inquietante, se sentía sola e insegura mientras las tinieblas de la noche la abrazaban en aquel solitario lugar.

Después de la conversación con sus padres, había decidido dar marcha al asunto y bañarse de información sobre el internado de San Lorenzo y sus presos, con ello el tiempo se pasó volando mientras que ella indagaba curiosa en aquellos documentos.

Todo era un completo misterio, aquellas paredes guardaban secretos desde hace años, al llegar vio el enorme sanatorio con detalles del siglo XVII, desde hace siglos el edificio estaba funcionando, en otras épocas había sido hospital, pero con la guerra en la época de Hitler, guardaban heridos y daban auxilio a los judíos, vio otro documento que decía que el sótano había servido para morgue en un tiempo. Varios años más adelante lo habían deshabilitado con la intención de hacerlo museo, pero para desgracia del histórico lugar, a los altos mandos de Inglaterra se les había ocurrido hacer un tipo reclusorio para enfermos mentales, y en su defecto, asesinos peligrosos en serie con problemas mentales.

Cuando miró hacia las afueras ya era demasiado tarde, se sintió nerviosa ya que aquel lugar se sentía pesado con tanto acontecimiento que había ocurrido entre esas paredes, observó a su alrededor decidiendo ir a conocer un poco más.

La castaña caminaba por un largo pasillo, varias fotos pendían de él, donde veía a varias personas de diferentes épocas, lo único que se asemejaba en cada una de éstas era el sanatorio de San Lorenzo detrás de ellos.

Escuchaba sus pasos retumbar con el eco.

Miró su atuendo sintiendo que estaba como todas aquellas personas que trabajaban en el lugar, vestía un pantalón de licra blanco y una bata del mismo color, sin duda alguna se veía como la profesional que estaba a punto de ser.

Hacía frío, no comprendía por qué en esos lugares solían bajar mucho la temperatura, no llevaba nada para cubrirse y ya sentía demasiado frío, pasó sus manos por sus brazos para generar calor y se le cayeron los documentos que había sacado de los archivos.

Se agachó nerviosa recogiendo todo, prestando atención a una página en especial.

_Edward Masen: 29 años. _

_Pasillo: 3._

_Diagnóstico: asesino en serie con trastornos de personalidad, declarado peligroso para permanecer en sociedad o cerca de cualquier individuo._

Ella se quedó en shock, no sabía qué pensaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Andrew, pero algo la invitaba a seguir con eso, como si aquel caso tuviera un imán que la atrajera.

Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y caminó viendo los corredores, contó mentalmente cada vez que veía el número que coronaba la entrada de cada pasillo.

_Tres._

Vio que las paredes estaban sucias, miró con detenimiento cayendo en cuenta que era la única puerta de esa parte del edificio, se sentía cautivada por la sensación de intriga, quería saber qué había del otro lado de aquella puerta marrón que decía "peligro" como leyenda, posiblemente al abrir esa puerta estaría abriéndola a la muerte, pero no le importó, quería morir con su orgullo intacto y descubrir qué es lo que le esperaba.

En estos momentos no era consciente del gran peligro que enfrentaría, solo quería abrir, estaba en un momento de trance del que no se sentía con fuerzas para salir.

Apretó los documentos a su pecho como medio de protección, se levantó, y una sensación como si alguien la mirara la invadió.

Se acercó a la puerta tomando la perilla, dudosa, quiso girar el pomo para entrar, pero una voz masculina la detuvo.

—Yo te aconsejaría que no abrieras esa puerta. —La voz se escuchaba lejana por aquel sombrío pasillo, sintió que un escalofrío la recorría mientras quería ver quién hablaba—. Nada es como tú piensas, si fuera tú, mejor me iría de aquí. —Buscó temerosa, alcanzó a distinguir la sombra de aquel hombre, pero no podía ver bien su rostro, todo era oscuro, salvo una luz blanca que se reflejaba muy a lo lejos.

—Si de verdad eres inteligente, no abrirás esa puerta. —La voz se tornó amenazante.

Isabella quería saber de quién provenía esa voz con matices misteriosos, pero los pasos de aquel ser comenzaron a resonar en el frío piso blanco.

—Te voy a consumir, Isabella, a un nivel que nadie imagina. —Los segundos pasaban, pero ella sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba siendo presa del miedo.

Ese hombre misterioso sabía su nombre, quería salir corriendo, pero una parte de ella deseaba preguntar quién era, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Seguirás mi advertencia si sabes lo que es bueno, pero si decides seguir, solo te diré que serás mía en todas las formas desde que pases esa puerta —terminó por decir en un siseo amenazante.

Ella miraba la silueta acercarse, estaba pasmada abriendo sus ojos con miedo, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero de pronto alguien tocó su hombro, miró hacia un lado percatándose de una mano fuerte y grande.

Se volteó sin más, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes penetrantes.

—¡Noooo, aléjate! —gritó agitada, se incorporó en la cama, alterada y con miedo, solo se trataba de un sueño.

.

.

.

—Pero mira nada más que ojeras, _ovejita_.

Bella, como todas las mañanas, pasaba a recoger en un taxi de su padre a su gran amiga Esme. Una rubia alta, de buena figura y unos hermosos ojos azules, quien la apodaba "ovejita", era estúpido y no sabía de dónde había salido ese apodo, y al escucharlo siempre rodaba los ojos.

Esa mañana Isabella estaba en estado zombie, después de esa pesadilla ya no había podido conciliar el sueño y sus ojos pesaban de cansancio.

—Parece que traes un saco de papas colgando de ellos. ¿Qué hiciste toda la noche? —preguntó divertida moviendo sus cejas, insinuando cosas.

—No estoy de humor, cosa fea. —Miró hacia la ciudad.

El tráfico la estresaba más de lo que ya estaba, era supersticiosa y ese sueño no le presagiaba nada agradable.

Trató de descifrar qué le anunciaba, busco en Google por horas, pero no encontró nada.

—Ya me di cuenta —habló su amiga sin humor—. Me quieres contar ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó la rubia tomándole la mano y mirándole preocupada.

Ella asintió, Esme podía ayudarla y así sentirse menos mortificada por toda la situación que le robaba la tranquilidad.

Comenzó a relatarle su sueño y lo intranquila que estaba, la pelea con sus padres, y si fuera poco el rechazo de su tesis, siendo comprendida porque a Esme también la habían rechazado, hasta que se topó con su mirada azul, había dejado lo más difícil para el final.

Estaban tan distraídas conversando, que no se percató la hora que habían llegado a la universidad, ambas se bajaron del coche notando enseguida cómo muchos curiosos miraban a Isabella con lástima.

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando para tal recibimiento.

—Demonios, Bells. ¿Estás loca? —expresó su amiga cuando mencionó el caso impuesto por Andrew—. ¿En qué diablos pensabas? —indagó frustrada caminando deprisa junto a ella—. ¿Te das cuenta de la locura que cometerás? —Esme no la miraba.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero ya había aceptado y no se echaría para atrás. Si algo caracterizaba a los Swan, era que tenían palabra.

—Por Dios, Bella, es un asesino y te estas entregando a él en bandeja de plata. —Detuvo su andar y la observó, haciendo que la castaña también se detuviera—. _O__veja_... si mató a su propia familia... —Bella rodó los ojos, no entendía cómo la gente lograba caer en chismes—. Tú que no eres nada de él, acabará contigo en un segundo, un loco no piensa y ese demente te va a descuartizar sin conciencia, siento decirlo de ésta manera, Bella, pero no te caracterizas precisamente por ser fuerte, nena. —Su amiga entrecerró los ojos—. Es la verdad, eres débil en fuerza y no podrás defenderte si estás sola.

—No me dejarán sola —dijo por lo bajo.

—No importa, no puedes hacerlo, _oveja_ —casi le ordenó la rubia.

Esme se estaba comportando como su padre, había confiado en ella para que la apoyara, no para hacerla sentir peor, posiblemente le pudo dar una mentira blanca como que todo iría, bien aunque ella misma sabía que no era así.

—Te quiero, y es por eso no quiero que mueras en manos de un demente. —Le tomó de los hombros—. Dime que no lo harás —pidió.

—Para, Esme —advirtió ya con aparente enojo—, se supone que eres mi amiga y que me tienes que apoyar, si te lo conté es para que hagas eso, no para que me ordenes o regañes, no quiero recordar a Charlie.

Comenzó a caminar frustrada a lo que la rubia la imitó.

—La decisión ya está tomada, cuidaré a ese hombre y no te aseguro que lo curaré, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que me voy a titular cueste lo que cueste —manifestó confiada—, y ni te preocupes, no terminaré muerta, nada pasará, te lo aseguro, así que tú decides ¿me vas a apoyar o te pondrás en el mismo plan que mi papá? —Nuevamente se detuvo mirando seriamente a su amiga.

—No sé quién está más loca... Si tú por aceptar cuidar a ese hombre o yo por apoyarte en todas tus malditas locuras, _ovejita._ —Dicho esto, ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron. Sabiendo así que Isabella no estaría sola en esto.

.

.

.

Su mente no estaba en ese salón de clases. El profesor Andrew asignaba proyectos por tercera vez, y ahora tenía menos tiempo para desarrollarlos.

Mordía insistentemente la punta de su lápiz, estaba muy nerviosa, supuso que su querido profesor no la llamaría a ella porque ya su proyecto había sido asignado, ahora solo faltaba perfeccionar detalles.

Su mente seguía en aquel sueño, fue tan vívido, y lo más inquietante eran esos hermosos pero penetrantes ojos verdes, estaba más que segura que algo le presagiaba, aunque no descifraba qué.

Por primera vez desde que aceptó su tercer proyecto, se puso a pensar cómo sería tratar a aquel hombre.

Su cerebro trataba de recordar imágenes pero no podía, se propuso buscar imágenes de él para saber cómo era, seguramente ya era viejo y acabado, quizá estaba flaco o moribundo, tal vez no hablaba con nadie, o su peor temor, que fuera violento.

No podía saber cómo era, aun no indagaba mucho sobre Edward Masen, pero no era un secreto de cómo trataban a los enfermos mentales, y más en la clínica de San Lorenzo. No sentía miedo, pero estaba intranquila ya que se enfrentaría pronto a lo desconocido. El encuentro con el interno estaba cercano, podía ser en cuestión de unas horas o tal vez días, pero lo vería.

Aunque su cerebro no procesaba por qué ella era la elegida, se suponía que tanto el decano Carlisle Cullen, como su delirio de profesor Andrew eran personas preparadas y profesionales que sabían tratar ese caso, y según la castaña, ambos hombres trataban a Masen, hasta psiquiatras reconocidos lo habían consultado y no había resultados.

Ella era una novata que no había llevado aún ninguna consulta con gente con problemas normales.

En ese momento Isabella dudó sobre poder lidiar con ese hombre, se sintió estúpida, como Ícaro al querer llegar al sol, era imposible, mejor antes de ser la burla de todo el mundo, tenía que desertar.

«No seas cobarde»

Si no arriesgaba y tocaba terreno desconocido, nunca iba a avanzar.

—Swan. —Oyó que gritaron su apellido y se sobresaltó fijando su mirada hacia el frente.

Su profesor la miraba enojado mientras que todos sus compañeros la miraban divertidos.

—¿Me seguirá ignorando, señorita? —La voz de Andrew sonaba irritada, se incorporó incómoda en su asiento, con el corazón acelerado.

—Yo...yo lo siento —se excusó nerviosa, al parecer su debate interno le generó problemas de atención—, estaba... distraída —habló disculpándose.

—De eso nos dimos cuenta. —Vio cómo se levantó el profesor y avanzó hacia la puerta—. Salga de aquí ahora mismo —gruñó.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, miró a su compañero de al lado, el pobre Richard estaba más nervioso que ella.

—Lleva rato hablándote, amiga, y tú estás en tu mundo —murmuró el castaño mientras el profesor no le quitaba la vista y ella levantaba sus útiles de su lugar—. El otro Cullen te espera en su oficina —habló aún más bajo y su corazón retumbó más fuerte. Ahora sabía de quién eran los ojos de sus sueños.

Negó, los ojos no eran azules, eran verdes. Entonces… ¿de quién eran?

—Ya que su comunicativo amigo la puso al corriente, señorita Swan... le pido que se apresure, que nadie tiene su tiempo. —La castaña, bajo la intensa mirada gris de su profesor, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la salida.

El profesor tuvo la amabilidad de abrirle la puerta, no sin antes dar instrucciones a los demás

—Pueden retirarse. —Y con esto se dirigió a ella, y con la sola mirada le indicó a Isabella que lo siguiera.

Salieron de ese edificio en completo silencio. Bella no era tonta y sabía a lo que iba, tenían que perfeccionar detalles para su proyecto.

—Espera aquí —ordenó cuando estuvieron afuera de la oficina del decano—, en unos minutos te llamaré. —Dicho esto, desapareció detrás de la puerta con el nombre del decano pendiendo de ésta.

Bella se sentó en una silla en la sala de espera de aquella pulcra oficina, de los nervios las piernas le temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, comenzó a relajar su respiración, no dejaría que su mente y su miedo la dominaran.

Como psicóloga que estaba a punto de ser, se dominaría a ella misma.

«La mente es el peor enemigo del ser humano.»

—Pasa. —Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba esperándola su profesor.

Lo miró y quiso abrazarle para ganar más valor, pero no era prudente esa reacción, se levantó con cuidado, agarrando su mochila y suspirando por última vez antes de enfrentarse a ambos hombres. Ahora se encontraba más calmada.

Cuando entró a la oficina, una mirada azul estaba sobre ella, Bella nerviosa no sabía si saludar o sonreír, o simplemente sentarse.

—No soy tan malo como parezco, señorita Swan —habló el decano Carlisle Cullen al ver su indecisión, su voz era fuerte e imponente, pero la castaña no se dejaría sentir inferior, más de lo que ya se sentía—. Tome asiento... —le indicó con un gesto de mano—, esto nos llevará tiempo.

Miró a Andrew quien le sonrió y le dio la razón, temerosa hizo caso, tomó asiento con sus cosas sobre sus piernas.

—Para ser una próxima psicóloga la noto muy nerviosa —le dijo arrugando el ceño—. Tiene que aprender a dominar sus emociones, pero sobre todo sus nervios.

—Que vaya a ser una psicóloga no quiere decir que deje de ser humana, decano Cullen —contestó lo más serena posible.

Los hombres soltaron una risa cómplice, a lo que ella los miró a ambos para ver cuál era el chiste que se estaba perdiendo.

—No te irrites, Isabella —indicó el profesor Andrew tocando su pierna. Ante aquel contacto, la castaña se sintió incómoda y se alejó de su maestro. Si lo hubiese hecho cuando ambos estaban solos, otra cosa hubiese pasado—. Yo me paso a retirar, tengo una clase. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida—. Nos vemos mañana, Isabella —se despidió saliendo de la oficina, su comportamiento era extraño, él no daba clases mañana, seguro también se estaba volviendo loco.

—Relájese. —La castaña dirigió su mirada al rubio frente a ella—. Ésta conversación será larga. ¿Quiere tomar algo? —preguntó fingiendo amabilidad, ella lo miraba expectante pero negó ante la invitación—. Bien, veo que el profesor Andrew tiene razón —analizó el rubio, serio. Sintió que el espacio se empezaba a cargar, ella también estudiaba psicología, sabía que era un plan para intimidarla, sonrió de lado la castaña ante su actitud—. Me parece que cree poder con esto ¿no? —Ella se encogió de hombros dando la oportunidad de duda.

—No lo creo, profesor Cullen, digamos que estoy abierta a la experiencia, y que si ésta es la única manera para titularme, haré lo que sea para darme esa satisfacción a mí y a mi familia, sé que mis proyectos anteriores eran únicos en desarrollo y planteamiento, aún no me logro explicar por qué no lo aceptaron, pero respeto su decisión y acepto sus demandas.

—Eso lo veo, por lo que me contó el profesor, usted aceptó el caso Masen sin ninguna réplica, pero para mi curiosidad, si estuviera en su lugar al menos hubiera preguntado de qué se trataba, pero me intriga su falta de información y que a pesar de todo aceptara —expuso con sus ojos brillantes, el azul profundo que a muchas les quitaba el aliento se volvió peligroso para ella—. Me gusta su actitud, Swan, ahora entiendo por qué será la mejor de su generación, y si logra avanzar el caso Masen, eso la colocaría sin duda alguna como una de las mejores psicólogas de Londres —dijo lo último en un siseo, se peinó su cabello pasando su mano en tono tranquilizador, Carlisle se acomodó en su silla siendo estudiado por la inquisidora mirada de su alumna.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir la castaña al darse cuenta que la habían escogido por tener fe en ella.

—Bien... antes de comenzar debe saber que lo que se hable aquí no sale de éstas cuatro paredes, es así cómo empezará a ejercer la ética profesional que es nuestra plegaria diaria. —Ella cruzó sus piernas de manera segura—. Todo es sumamente confidencial, si alguien se entera de lo que tratamos, está más que claro que la única fuente de información es usted, en sus manos cae la responsabilidad de que esto salga bien, mal o peor.

—No se preocupe, decano Cullen, yo sé muy bien cuál es mi parte en estos casos, creo que tanto usted como yo sabemos la educación que se emplea en ésta universidad, y el lema es la discreción ante todo.

—Sabias palabras, señorita —contestó con un poco de humor—. Dejando bien en claro los puntos más importantes, creo que va siendo hora de comenzar. Por lo que me dijo Andrew, tiene muchas dudas, y ahora le despejaré la más relevante de todas. —Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Estoy dispuesto a responder la inquietud que ronda su mente desde que se le asignó éste tema… ¿Por qué usted?

La actitud del profesor había cambiado, se tornó serio y la miraba desafiante, la castaña sentía que se asfixiaba, sus manos comenzaron a sudar esperando respuesta.

—Desde que éste caso dio inicio, al señor Masen lo hemos tratado hombres, han llegado a él los mejores psicólogos, psiquiatras y doctores del mundo para tratar de dar un avance con él, pero ninguno puede hacer nada.

Isabella asintió, se removió incómoda en su asiento víctima de los nervios, esto era de su interés, tenía un poco más de información sobre el tema que había aceptado a ciegas.

—En sus antecedentes tenemos que ha matado gente de una manera brutal, pero el misterio que envuelve a éste hombre es que no se le pueden comprobar. Tenemos diferentes diagnósticos de los cuales, si yo le cuento, no habrá sentido alguno por el que esté aquí. —El rubio se inclinó hacia enfrente y colocó sus codos en el escritorio—. El interno está calificado como altamente peligroso, pero no es así. Solo en pocas ocasiones se ha comportado violento, es como un niño, pero suele ser multifacético.

Bella se sintió aliviada, no era tan malo como decían, si las muertes no habían sido comprobadas, tal vez es un desafortunado que estaba en el lugar equivocado… muchas veces.

Vio cómo Carlisle subía la manga de su camisa, ruborizándose ante el brazo fornido, notó una cicatriz blanca a la altura del hombro, parecía como si algo se hubiera incrustado y jalado por la extensión de éste, se horrorizo imaginándose el suceso y el dolor que le debió causar.

—Ésta es una pequeña muestra de un arranque repentino, me enterró mi propio lapicero, estaba tan distraído analizándolo que no pude hacer nada para defenderme. —La castaña sintió que le faltaba el aire, no sabía qué decir, sintió que se había quedado muda de la impresión.

—No estoy tratando de cultivarle miedo —dijo serio mientras que Bella reía para sus adentros—. Solo es para que vea a lo que se estará enfrentando…., la mayoría del tiempo no habla, solo está acostado en su cama o en posición fetal, come cuando quiere y le gusta dibujar, pero no siempre puede verlo así.

Vio que el doctor se levantaba dando vueltas en su entorno.

—Es un caso muy especial, señorita Swan, y si la escogimos a usted es porque le creemos capaz de ayudarlo, su forma de estudiar a la gente es minuciosa, y la manera en cómo los domina es única. He notado cómo se desenvuelve y creo que ayudará a Masen. —Ella asintió, si él lo creía así, ella confiaría—. Si lo hace, será reconocida mundialmente, no solo conseguirá su titulación sino que obtendrá múltiples beneficios, dará la paz al misterio de tantas muertes y, para darle mayor tranquilidad, consulté con varios especialistas en éste tema y estamos de acuerdo en que el trato de una mujer lo hará sentir más en confianza, tenemos la certeza que eso sustituirá el amor de madre que faltó de niño.

Sintió tristeza, ¿cómo podía haber madres tan malas en el mundo? Tenía que ayudar a ese hombre, una corazonada decía que él no era un asesino, sino que las cosas estaban en su contra.

—Tiene que saber jugar con su mente, atacar por otro lado sus pensamientos, poder hacerlo avanzar, no estará sola, siempre entrará alguien con usted, y el indicado para esto es el profesor Andrew.

—Claro, me deja más tranquila al saber que alguien estará conmigo, no le voy a mentir diciendo que no estoy incómoda, pero no tengo miedo, me siento capaz de poder tratar al señor Masen.

Vio cómo Carlisle torció una sonrisa.

—Ambos lo creemos, Swan, la única norma es que cada semana me entregará avance de esa tesis, será como una bitácora, quiero que vaya plasmando día tras día lo que suceda con Masen y que vaya dando su diagnóstico para que forme parte de la opinión de los especialistas, señas, gestos, palabras, qué enfermedad mental es la que tiene…, usted sabrá qué métodos podrá utilizar —añadió analizándola toda entera, provocando un sonrojo en Isabella—. Pero como sabe, hay un límite, y tiene de aquí a diciembre para demostrar de lo que es capaz, si no hay avance, me temo que tenemos que desistir sobre su título en la universidad —amenazó, la ira la embargó pero trato de tranquilizarse, tenía que tomarse en serio todo.

—Le recomiendo que me tenga confianza o esto no funcionará —agregó amablemente, asombrando al rubio.

—Tiene razón, no dudaré —añadió tranquilo—, pero no por eso no le voy a advertir, está al tanto de las consecuencias. —Volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella—. ¿Tiene dudas? —preguntó.

Había algo que la consumía, su mente estaba hecha un lío hasta que su paciente no tuviera rostro.

—¿Qué día veré al señor Masen? —Se removió inquieta, sintió la saliva atorarse en su garganta a la espera de la réplica del doctor Carlisle Cullen.

—Comienza mañana con su proyecto, Isabella, la espero en el internado San Lorenzo a las seis de la mañana. —Ella asintió mientras que el rubio tomaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio—. Si no tiene más dudas, puede retirarse, le recomiendo que descanse, mañana será un día complicado.

Ella no le respondió, dio por terminada la conversación, miró hacia su decano asintiendo y salió de la oficina sin más.

El tiempo transcurrió, no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, tomó el taxi y manejó sin destino por las calles de Londres, recordaba cada libro leído sobre psicología y los estudios de la mente para trazar un plan de tratamiento para Masen.

Llegó a su casa ya tarde, había oscuridad y silencio, era más que seguro que sus padres no estaban, vio una nota en el comedor diciendo que habían salido a cenar.

Era mejor así, no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, sentía un poco de hambre por lo que optó por servirse un vaso de leche junto con unas galletas, llevó la bandeja de comida a su habitación, empeñada a cumplir las sugerencias del decano.

Miró la computadora por encima de su escritorio, dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y comenzó a comer lentamente siendo seducida por el aparato, sin más, se levantó decidida y encendió la computadora.

Espero impaciente mientras bebía de su leche, abrió una ventana de internet y en el buscador tecleo el nombre de Edward Masen, saliendo miles de resultados a la vista.

Todas databan de hace años pero ninguna mostraba imágenes, cansada se acostó en su cama pensando en cómo sería el día de mañana, cuál sería el comportamiento de ese hombre al ver a una mujer a su lado, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle ante el solo pensamiento.

Pasaron horas en las que Morfeo la reclamó, aún en el mundo de los sueños la seguían atormentado esos ojos verdes penetrantes.

.

.

.

Se movió de un lado a otro inquieta, se irguió de golpe dándose cuenta de un fuerte ruido que provenía de su despertador, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, tenía que comenzar el día, recordaba a Carlisle diciendo la hora de su cita.

Se dio una ducha, optando por vestir unos vaqueros con su blusa blanca favorita, no se consideraba guapa, y aunque tenía las formas que cualquier mujer quería tener, sus rasgos eran finos pero su personalidad posiblemente intimidaba.

En su clase era la más sobresaliente, y con su actitud arrebatadora posiblemente opacaba a cualquier hombre que tuviera interés en ella.

Tomó sus converse blancos y amarró su cabello en una coleta en alto, quería sentirse cómoda para que le diera más facilidad en analizar.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana cuando salió de su casa, no quiso despertar a sus padres. Dejó un mensaje a la vista diciendo que después regresaba, estaba metida en pensamientos que un texto de su amiga le sobresaltó.

_Buena suerte, ovejita._

_Esme_

Sonrió, tomó el taxi de costumbre, llegó a su destino cinco minutos antes, miró la edificación que las últimas noches la había atormentado, bajó del vehículo caminando lentamente hacia la entrada, vio al decano junto a su profesor esperándola en la puerta, estaba nerviosa, pero aun así notó que Andrew la recorría entera con su grisácea mirada.

—Buenos días —saludó a ambos de manera cortés, viendo cómo ambos respondían al unísono.

Cada uno de ellos vestía una bata blanca característica de su profesión, no supo hasta que vio que le tendían una a ella, tomó de la mano de Andrew la prenda, sintiendo un ligero apretón cuando hizo contacto con él.

Se la puso en silencio ante la atenta mirada gris de su profesor, se puso nerviosa mirando a otro lado, viendo a Carlisle le dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizante.

—Por favor, síganos, Swan —ordenó el decano, miró con el ceño fruncido a Andrew caminando hacia dentro del aterrador lugar.

—Relájate, Isabella —dijo el profesor, sonriéndole una vez que Carlisle se adelantó, ella se quedó atónita respondiendo con una sonrisa.

—Si te citamos a ésta hora es porque Masen, por lo general, suele estar despierto una hora más. Luego estará dormido —explicó el decano, interrumpiendo el momento entre Andrew y Bella.

Caminaban por un pasillo mientras que ella observaba las fotografías que había visto en sus sueños, aquel descubrimiento le dio terror, pero posiblemente ya las había visto en alguno de sus libros.

Siguieron caminando, subieron por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, vio los números consecutivos que nombraban cada pasillo frente a ella, dándose cuenta que todo era tal como lo soñó, negó internamente mientras se enfocaba en el gran número tres del pasillo proveniente.

Era sombrío y oscuro, con terror tuvo que admitir que la única habitación era la que intentaba abrir.

—Hoy solo lo conocerá, si desea puede tratar de hablar con él, aunque no lo creo conveniente… pero lo dejo a su discreción, que dependerá de cómo quiera avanzar con su proyecto. —Se detuvieron en una puerta, la misma que le erizaba el vello recordando el sueño tan vívido, ahora hecho realidad.

—No se preocupe, decano, es mejor que hoy mismo trate de interactuar con él —dijo con falta de voz la castaña.

Miró el lugar tratando de zafarse de la intensidad del momento.

—No te precipites —opinó Andrew a sus espaldas, pero no quiso debatir.

—Te preguntarás por qué el pasillo tres se encuentra apartado en el último nivel, la razón es que se consideró necesaria su existencia para los internos más peligrosos —informó el decano Cullen.

Ella no escuchaba, se sentía como si la habitación estuviera vacía con solo el pomo de aquella puerta girándose con lentitud.

—Muy bien, Isabella, llegó la hora de enfrentarse al verdadero mundo laboral —anuncio Carlisle con entusiasmo, para quitar un poco de presión de los hombros de su alumna.

Entró él primero a la blanca y acojinada habitación, una vez dentro instó a su colega para que hiciera lo mismo, cerciorándose que ella estuviera segura al momento de ingresar a la especie de celda.

Ella dudó por un segundo, pero entró sin rechistar siendo empapada por las blancas luces del lugar, las paredes estaban forradas con una especie de material blanco, según sabía era para que los internos evitaran hacerse daño, la falta de muebles era evidente, lo único que resaltaba en la habitación era la cama individual en la esquina, y las cámaras viejas seguramente inservibles en las esquinas de éstas.

Ya no estaba nerviosa como al inicio, pero comprendió que se debía a que la habitación estaba sola, no veía a aquel hombre por ningún lado, miró a sus profesores sin entender, pero solo se topó con el ceño fruncido del rubio.

Contuvo el aliento viendo a Carlisle en medio de esa enorme habitación llamando al paciente.

—Edward —nombró irritado—. Sabemos que estás despierto, así que sal ya de ahí.

Pasaron minutos en los que no hubo movimiento, escuchó unos gruñidos en algún lugar, haciéndola querer tomar del brazo a Andrew, pero se controló para no verse asustada, y lo que la ayudó fue ver la mirada gris escrutadora en ella.

No presto más atención en su profesor, no lo comprendía, miró hacia Carlisle quien tenía la mirada hacia abajo, siguió su línea de visión, notando por primera vez a alguien que estaba recostado debajo de la cama, su pulso se disparó en cuanto vio una larga pierna salir del lugar.

Un hombre alto y descuidado salía debajo de aquella cama, su temor se esfumó dejándola fascinada al ver al autor de sus pasadas pesadillas, sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente al ver esa espalda marcada, él aún no le daba la cara, pero notó que su cuerpo era esbelto y fornido en los lugares exactos, si no fuera por sus marcas de golpes podría conquistar a muchas jóvenes a pesar de su locura.

Se dio cuenta que era más alto que sus profesores, no se necesitaba ser lista para saber que él podía atraparla con gran facilidad y sin siquiera darle tiempo a gritar, esa imagen la puso pálida, anclando su vista chocolate en él.

—Señorita Swan, le presento al interno del pasillo tres.

Vio cómo lentamente el hombre se giraba, observó el rostro que había estado ansiando conocer, pero su tranquilidad se volvió terror al ver aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que en sus sueños la perseguían.

* * *

Esperamos que disfruten la lectura.

Les dejamos el link del grupo en facebook, recuerden quitar los espacios:

www . facebook groups / el . demente /


End file.
